1. Field
The invention is in the field of light displays wherein a plurality of individual light sources are activated in a random or preset pattern, and particularly applies to light displays adapted to be included on articles of clothing.
2. State Of The Art While entertainers have utilized various lighted costumes in the past, lighted clothing has not been available for use by the general public until recently. These recent items of clothing have taken the form of tee-shirts wherein one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) are incorporated into the shirt, usually as part of a design. For example, the shirt may have a design of an animal with lights that blink on and off for the eyes, or may have a design of a car with lights which blink on and off as the headlights. There are also hats available which have blinking lights thereon.
In such items of clothing, the LEDs or other light sources are either hard wired onto the item with the wire running to drive circuitry and a power supply, or are inserted into sockets that are hard wired to the item. In cases where circuit boards are used, the boards are stiff and either permanently adhered to the clothing item or removeably adhered such as with Velcro. In all cases, the wires, sockets, LEDs, or circuit boards make the item difficult to wash and generally uncomfortable to wear, particularly where stiff circuit boards are used.